One Night
by BlackCrowRaven333
Summary: How to become a man in just one night. My story for SCT's contest. Please don't flame me, or go all fan-girl/guy on me. No need to review if you don't like. Practically the same as Alien Smile.


**Title: To Be A Man In Just One Night**

**By: BlackCrowRaven333 **(Also known as Karasu)

**Topic: Night **(I think it followed the topic, but you be the judge)

Introduction

"Okay, are we all ready?" asked Hiroto, looking directly at me, Ryuuji, Suzuno, and Nagumo. We all nodded. "Today, we shall fulfill our destiny as true men!" Hiroto yelled and lead us into the unknown territory before us in the midst of night. We all had no clue what dangers would come before us just through a practical joke. We knew nothing...

How It All Started

This was one week before everything happend. Father was making his rounds around to the room to tell us some important information. I, Saginuma Osamu, was enjoying my peace in my room reading a book when Ryuuji, Suzuno, and Nagumo, lead by Hiroto raided my room. Hiroto walked over to my TV set and turned it on and began to plat MY new games I got for MY brithday with Suzuno, Nagumo and Ryuuji. I decided not to bother them when Father came in.

I have some very important news today." he began and we listend to our kind father, "Im one week, all of you of Sun Garden will be goin on a trip to a hot spring resort for a week. Please pack your things in advance." Father left us and told us goodnight, a lightblub went off in Hiroto's head. I went back to book trying to ignore Hiroto when a storm of shivers ran down everyone's back.

Hiroto looked at me and smiled one of those 'I have the best idea in the world and nobody's gonna stop me' kind of smile and dashed out of my room. WE all stood there confused at what Hiroto could have thought. We all new Hiroto had a different side to him, but we didn't know what kind of side.

A few minutes later, Hiroto rushed back into my room holding four, fully packed suitcases, panting. He ran to my closet and grabbed my dark marroon suitcase and raided my clothe and personal belongings. At first I hesitated, but in the end I asked him pointing at the four suitcases, "I dare ask but are those yours, Ryuuji's, Suzuno's, and Nagumo's suitcases?" Hiroto nodded. "And is that my suitcase you're packing?" he nodded once again and smirked. He reminded me of Alien Hiroto which was truely the only thing I was afraid of next to Yagami Reina. That night, I got no sleep and just spent my whole time re-reading my book. In no time, one week past.

Day of the Trip

It was finally the dreaded day of the trip. I lunged my heavily packed suitcase into the back of the buses. I didn't dare to open my suitcase, who knows what Hiroto could have packed in there. As I entered the bus, I came across two empty seats and sat down next to the window. Then, the thing that I feared most happend, Hiroto sat next to me and smiled. It was an 'Alien Hiroto Smile'. He began to quietly chuckle evilly. I tried to turn my head to the window and ignore him.

When we finally got to the resort, I was amazed by the oldness of the resort. I thought it was beautiful. THe traditional roofings, the traditional rice paper doors, the traditional Hiroto smiling evilly... Oh, god NO! Father had just announced the last of the room groupings. He had put me, Ryuuji, Suzuno, Nagumo, AND Hiroto together in one room. I knew this was not going to be my ideal hot spring vacation.

As the five of us entered our room, we tried to ignore Hiroto's awkward whistling and began to unpack our stuff when Hiroto pulled us by the collars and brought us into a circle. Out of his pocket he pulled out a drawing of the map of the resort. The girl's hot spring written in bold, red ink. I knew where this was going. "This week," he began, suddenly looking all serious, "We, SHALL FULFILL OUR DESTINY AS REAL MEN AND PEAK INTO THE GIRL'S BATHS!" I face palmed myself. "Now who's with me?" Surprisingly, Suzuno and Nagumo were on Hiroto's side. Ryuuji and I though, sat up and walked to out luggage. Foolish...

Hiroto wasn't about to give up. He stood up and opened MY suitcase and took out a cooler box, "Midorikawa... I brought a cooler box full of ice cream. Macha flavored ice cream." Ryuuji immediatly changed course and ran to the cooler box like it was gold. What was that random cooler box doing in my suitcase? Ryuuji suddenly looked at me.

"Osamu! Come on, it might be interesting!" he puppy eyed me. I couldn't say no. I had to give up.

The night came in an instant, I was too busy writing my will when Hiroto tapped me on the shoulder. He had the 'AlienHiroto Smile' on. He dragged me over to the rest of the group and pulled out a bag filled with black clothing. He eyed us. We knew what he wanted, so we got changed into these clothes. He explained to us the route to the girl's hot spring and we went. It was dark out, and crickets were chirping in the high grass, and the stars were like millions of lanterns lit up in the night sky. It was so dark that I would not have been surprised if someone suddenly attacked us.

When we got to the our, excuse me, Hiroto's destination, I realized that we were not the first ones who tried to peak into the girls hotsprings in the past. There was a pre-made peep whole in the wall of the girls baths. Hiroto stuck his eye to the hole and stayed there for what seemed like forever. To my relief there were no girls coming into the bathes. Wait... Why?

I suddenly fealt a death glare from behind and as I slowly turned around to find Yagami Reina about to explode with rage. Behind her was Kurakake Klara, Hasuike An, Touchi Ai, Kurione Yuki, and Sumeragi Maki, all of their faces, slightly red. I looked at Reina and tapped Hiroto and stepped aside. Hiroto turned around and fainted on the spot. Reina had her hands crunched up in a fist and pulled it back and got ready to punch Hiroto. I took Ryuuji by the shoulder and covered his eyes while Suzuno and Nagumo covered one ear each. We all knew it was too early for Ryuuji to see death. Yes, even the death of a complete idiot was too early for him.

Suzuno, Nagumo, and I looked at beaten up Hiroto with sympathetic eyes. Ahh, why did the stars seem so bright today?

Back In The Room

When we were back in the room after the happening with Yagami, and after our bath we carefully placed ice cold ice cream on Hiroto's swollen face. He had it coming we all said at some point although Ryuuji was completly clueless as to why Hiroto was so badly hurt. Hiroto was smart, and caring, and trusting and all, but he really went over the top sometimes. That's when he seems to us as the captain of the master-rank team Genesis and a true, hard core BAKA.

We spent the rest of the week relaxing and enjoying ourselves by eating great food, and enjoying the baths. Finally, it was our time to go.

Naguma, Suzuno, and I had hoped that Hiroto's BAKA SYNDROME was cured, but we soon realized on the bus ride back that it will never happen.

"Next time, we'll do a test of courage and have the girls screaming into our arms!" Hiroto said as he was writing up a plan. We all face palmed ourselves including Ryuuji who finally became to understand Hiroto's true baka-ness. We all thought he would have learned his lesson back at the resort, he didn't. We didn't think father would plan another event though, which would keep Hiroto alive for a few more days but we thought wrong. Hiroto came back with bruises and cuts, he'll never learn.

~_The End~_


End file.
